narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Darkness: A Soldier's Duty
Note: This is the introduction to Raiden Narukami's appearance in the storyline Naruto: The Golden Darkness. This prologue should be classified as First Arc material. Throughout the small island, due north from the Water Country, was howls of death and destruction. The sickening scent of blood lingered in the air like thick molasses. Shinobi from Kirigakure and Namigakure alike were fending off the seemingly endless waves of White Zetsu's. Night time arose, replacing the sunlight with nothing but darkness and creeping shadows. Upon nightfall, the shinobi retreated back to their hidden base camps for much needed rest, forcing their enemy to also retreat. On the south of the island was Base Camp 64, sheltering Unit Bravo. In the centre of the base camp stood a man in an all black winter attire. Before him stood thirty shinobi, that would make up the Bravo Unit. The man who stood before them was none other than the Lightning Spectre of the Mist; Raiden Narukami. Each and every one of the men in the unit was under his command, and the fabled hero of Kirigakure was responsible for them all. "Ok men, listen up. Nightfall has come, meaning our role as the Night Ops division of the south frontier is upon us. Prep your gear, tools and rations.. Meet back here in and hour, do I make myself clear?" Raiden said to his unit. "Yessir!" Said the Unit simultaneously, before flickering from existence to carry out their orders. The shinobi of Kirigakure's 301st Bravo Unit had been close comrades for a few years, carrying out small scale military offensives against terrorist organizations and miniscule threats. However, never before had they had to deal with such a threat. Raiden paced back an forth at the meeting area. To the normal eye Raiden would appear to be extremely calm and collected, however, this was a cruel misconception as inside he was filled with anxiety. Inside his chest, his heart pounded, to him it seemed as if the beats became louder and louder with each passing moment. Never before had he been in a war of this scale, with this much at stake. "This uprise of Zetsu couldn't be only here, could it. This must be happening in all of the lands. Dammit", he pondered to himself. Moments later, a dark deep voice sounded in his head. "Stay calm, Raiden. You have not got the privilege to spend time thinking of matters that don't concern us. Your head needs to be in the here and now," It said. The voice belonged to Shinzoku, a cousin tailed beast to the original nine tailed beast. Raiden regained his composure and said "Your right, but the question still remains. Why now? Why are they doing this now and what do they want to achieve?" After a silence only to be described as awkward, Shinzoku replied: "Only time will tell." "I feared you would say that," Replied Raiden, still slightly anxious. A Tactical Mind: Raidens Brilliance An hour had passed, and tension built up in the atmosphere in reaction to the long silence. The bravo unit once again stood before their commander, each shinobi standing upright and focusing solely on Raiden. It was now the dead of night and the temperature had rapidly decreased, so much so that the heat of their bodies could be seen exited their mouths if they dared to speak. Seconds later, Raiden cleared his throat and began. "As I'm sure you are aware, our mission is to retake a village. However, this is no ordinary village. As of this moment, the Zetsu forces have been using it as a communications outpost. The completion of this mission is critical to vanquishing the Zetsu forces from this island and retaking the capital, hence why this mission was assigned to us directly by the Mizukage. Taking back the village will not be easy, however, with the right amount of force and finesse will have it under our control by dawn. Scout reports have came back, we have information on the defensive measures and patrol times. With this i have formulated a plan. We will split into our three main Strike Teams. Strike Teams A and B will each attack one of the main entrances. Diverting their force to them and thus spreading their forces thin. While mee and Strike Team C will break in through one of the walls and take out the commanding Zetsu. Your captains will fill you in with the specifics. Scatter," He commanded. Fifteen Minutes Later Within forest, not to far from the overtaken village, was Raiden and Strike Team C. The small but deadly force of ten shinobi, were posted waiting for the time to begin their assault, under the cover of the darkness. After a few more minutes of waiting in dead silence, a small beep sounded in the ear of Raiden, it was his communication device. "Strike Team A in position, I repeat, Strike Team A in position," A voice said. "Strike Team B in position also, I repeat, Strike Team B in position also. Are we clear to begin?," Another voice said through the Communication Device. He hesitated to give the go ahead, in his head Raiden knew not everyone was going to return home alive. And that thought pained him unimaginably, seeing as some of them had family, wives and children. It truly mortified him but they were soldiers, all of them. They were trained to serve their country and that was what they would do. Nothing comes without sacrifice, and with that thought he acted. "Mission is a go, repeat, mission is a go. Proceed with extreme prejudice," Roared Raiden. He made a gesture with his hands signalling his unit to double up and follow him. They maneuvered elegantly through the tree tops soundlessly. Raiden and his men were moving at high speeds in order to get to the break-in spot at the wall, a small evacuation exit unknown to the Zetsu. As they travelled, the all to familiar sounds of chaos and all out warfare sounded in the area. Those sounds would haunt men for the rest of their lives, other shinobi screaming, crying and even begging for their lives. One of the shinobi of Raidens Strike Team, had summoned a hawk to survey the area. Upon its return, it revealed that Raidens plan was going accordingly. The majority of the Zetsu's forces had drawn their attention to the other Strike Teams. To add to the news their had been only three casualties. Raiden smiled. "We can do this," he thought, "We can do this!!" After a few minutes of non-stop travel, Raiden and his team had covered most of the intended ground. There movements had been halted by the command of one of the teams sensors. With his Dojutsu he saw one of the Zetsu's patrol platoons. Three of the team grabbed their bows, and readied their arrows. "Permission to fire, Commander?" One asked. "Negative. I will handle this, standby until my word. I shant be long," Raiden said. With that order, the archers put their bows back over their shoulders and arrows back in their quivers. Raiden inhaled a deep breath and drew for his famous blade, Shimetsu. "Do you require my help?" Shinzoku pondered. "Oh, please Shin. They are just Zetsu. Stand back and watch. I can't believe you still underestimate me," Raiden replied, slightly agitated. Raiden gave his close friend no time to answer. He silently launched himself towards the group of Zetsu's. A blink of an eye later, he was in front of the Zetsu. Simultaneously, they fell to the ground as Raiden resheathed Shimetsu. His speed was still astounding, even to members of his unit who had fought alongside him for years. He had managed to take out over twenty Zetsu without them knowing what it was that even hit them. Like before, he gestured his team to double up and follow him. They now travelled faster than before, for they knew time was of the essence. Nothing but miniscule sounds were made as they made their way to the evacuation exit. Their footsteps were imperceptible to the human ear. As they got closer, each of their anxiety rose. The scout hawk returned with grim news, more than fifty percent of both Strike Teams were either dead or injured. No-one had to say anything, yet they all knew what one another was thinking. Will I make it home alive, or in a body bag like the others? A grim question to say the least. Thier morale gradually began to lower, only the Will of Water keeping them going. A Horrible Betrayal: The Beginning of the End Everything was going according to plan. The Zetsu forces at their side of the village weren't there and Strike Team C were on schedule. Raiden raised and clenched fist, yet another gesture, unlike before this was signalled them to stop. He directed his middle and forefinger towards a wooden door in the city walls only visible by a small lamp, as he crept towards it with his team close behind him. Once he got close enough, he ordered his team to secure the perimeter, with another gesture. He reached for the door handle, twisted it and pushed. However, it wouldn't budge. No matter how much pressure he applied it wouldn't open. It was locked! Being a naturally composed person, he didn't panic, just made a drastic attempt to formulate another plan. Raiden could easily punch through the door but that would draw to much attention. A job like this required a bit more finesse. This thought triggered a solution to his dilemma. "Aisumaru, get over here," Raiden Commanded. An average height male stepped forward at the command of Raiden. His hair was long and bordering the feminine side, he looked no more than a teenager. However, under the childish looks was a seasoned Jonin and Raidens lieutenant. Aisumaru was one of the few remaining members of Kirigakure's Yuki Clan. "Think you can ice over the door?" Asked Raiden. The man replied with a simplistic nod to minimize the sound they made. After he made a few hand seals to mould his chakra, then he placed both hands on the door and ice chakra flowed on to the door, completely covering it with ice. Once that had been done, Raiden coated his hands with extraordinarily hot microwaves and placed his hands on the door now made of ice. Within seconds, it had become nothing but a pool of liquid. Another gesture made by Raiden signalled them to enter the village. The village was made up of wooden buildings, with roads connecting everything. The architecture was nothing like the units homeland. On the floors, laid lifeless, rotting bodies, torn apart and mangled. Upon witnessing this Raiden became angered so much so that his other side nearly began to surface, before composing himself again. "Its too quiet," One of the shinobi said. He was right, not a sound could be heard. Not even the sound of fighting. All of Raidens team began to fear the worst. The other teams eradication. If this was the case, then the mission had just got ten times harder and fifty times more of a suicide mission it was than before. Just as Raiden began to speak, he was interrupted by two thumping noises. What he turned around to see was something he wish he would never had to see again in his life. The shinobi on his team who had just previously spoken, had been torn in two pieces. Sadness, confusion, rage. All emotions that sprung forth. He felt an upsurge in chakra and turned to face the direction it had came from. He looked up on top of a building, was a figure, the one giving off the chakra. Upon closer inspection it was one of his own. Raiden, along with his team, stood in utter surprise as the figure laughed maniacally. "H-How could you kill him?! Your meant to be one of us!!" Said one of the shinobi. "Am I..? Look closer," The traitor said. His body began to change form, after seconds of transforming, the end result was a Black Zetsu. The laugh continued for several more dreading seconds. "You humans are so... gullible. Hah! To think I infiltrated your ranks so easily. Its pathetic to say the least," The Black Zetsu clone said. "Anyways, I have brought a welcoming gift with me to congratulate you all for getting so far, oh and by the way im the commander of the fore occupying this puny island!" From the ground in front of them emerged countless Black and White Zetsu's. Strike Team C engaged them in combat, erected the battle howls once again. They slayed the Zetsu's quickly and efficiently. However, the more they killed the more reinforcements seemed to come. Raiden darted across the field slashing and slashing with his sword. He resheathed his sword and from his hands he let off an intense wave of electricity at each of the Zetsu's, frying them instantly. But like before more just seemed to come. Alongside him, some of his comrades began to get overpowered and eventually killed, until their was only three shinobi remaining; Raiden, Aisumaru and Shuske. Raiden, now enraged to the fullest, allowed Shinzoku's chakra to seep out. Now his power was truly being shown. He drew for his second blade and began moving at speeds rarely ever seen, slashing through the Zetsu forces faster than before. It wasn't enough.. he needed to become faster. So thats what he did. Raiden entered the Lightning Release Chakra Mode to further enhance his speed. Now nearly as fast as the flash of the leaf, he began slashing away once more. This time faster than reinforcements could come. To finish them off, he combined his Lightning Great Destruction with his Black Lightning to unleash deadly volts of black lightning that completely incinerated the remaining Zetsu. His eyes became completely blue, signalling that the Reaper had been release. "Aisumaru. Shuske. Lets go catch that bastard!" He said before vanishing into the night. Last Man Standing: Raidens Despair